Writing on the Wall
by SootyPhoenix
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy/Black never had an easy childhood although she was popular and wanted by the most popular male she wasn't content and during an argument she meets the one man who can mean the world to her, but she can't stay with Severus Snape can she? Jumps through timeframes
1. Fights and Trains

'Leave me now and you leave any chance of wealth' His voice cut clear across the room just as he wanted it to and I paused before turning around to look into his cold grey eyes, he was grinning so certain of himself. I guess that was what did it for me, he was always so sure of himself and someone needed to knock him down a peg.

'If I have to put up with a selfish, cold, twat like you for the rest of my life I would rather be dirt poor' And I left on that note only just seeing the smirk disappear from his lips at my unexpected retaliation, I had never spoke to him like that and likely never would again. That was the last time I saw any of the Malfoy family until school the next month. I can't say I regret those events, they brought me here. Lucius spotted me before I saw him and came over immediately to speak with me but I ignored him, I always hated hollow threats which he was so prone to make. I managed to stay away from him for a while but getting on the train meant I couldn't move very far, it was so small I could not escape his clutches very quickly

'Narcissa' He whispered in my ear grabbing my shoulders so I couldn't move without him wanting me to and I flinched as his sharp nails dug into the flesh of my shoulder.

'What do you want?' I said icily brushing back a strand of my long blond hair from my face and acting like I hadn't noticed his hand on my shoulder and the red rims which his nails would leave behind. He chuckled and his hands snaked down to my waist slowly and I shivered under his cold, unpleasant touch, I couldn't help myself then, I slapped him. Slapped him and then left looking for any carriage where he wouldn't go in. I found one, it had only one other person in it, Severus Snape who was sitting with a tattered leather book in his hands writing away so entwined in his own little world he hadn't even noticed me slip inside the carriage, but that was normal I had learnt to be silent and get around without being noticed. Severus Snape was someone who was either ignored or tormented and I was thankful for somewhere to find solace.

'Hello' I said politely after the door slid shut behind me and he jumped before closing the book quickly and holding it against his chest protectively, although his eyes betrayed confusion as he scanned me. I smiled briefly and sat down near the door as he stared at me with his black eyes looking scared as if I was going to hex him any second, something I had learn that he was use to.

'Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend' He hissed edging slowly towards the window, away from me.

'Lucius is not my boyfriend, He is an arrogant, selfish idiot and I want nothing to do with him' I snapped without really thinking about my wording. It wasn't a complete lie, I still fancied Lucius, Everyone did he was the rich, handsome boy in the school, but he was arrogant and I did want to be away from him for as long as possible. I looked down after my outburst tracing the simple pattern on the seat. I could feel his dark eyes still resting on me but he moved slightly, closer, back to his original position, and returned to his scribbling looking up every few second to check I couldn't see what he was writing. Curiously I stood up and walked over to sit next to him causing him to jump again and close the book as rapidly as before before glaring at me for disturbing him from whatever it was that he was engrossed in writing. 'What have you got?' I asked placing my hand on the book and gently tugging it out of his hands, much to my surprise, he let go and I nearly dropped it from shock, I certainly hadn't expected him to give up the thing he had protected so fiercely so quickly. He growled under his breath as I retain it from the dusty floor. 'Sorry' I whispered before opening the book directly onto the last page that he had been on and looked at all the scribbles and notes that where written across the pages that surrounded numerous drawing of flax weed. I ran my fingers over the words slowly tracing every curve of the delicate italic writing which looked so elegant against the crisp, white parchment. Severus grabbed the rim of the book and I removed my hands so he could take it back from where it lay on my lap, his fingers brushed against me and I jumped at the contact. He looked at me uncertainly but decided to continued his work although I stayed sitting next to him watching as he wrote on the book moving from one set of notes to another before I had finished reading the previous one. We both stayed in silence during the rest of the journey him writing and me watching his neat handwriting appear on the page, it amazed me how much information he had been able to add to the text book from his memory, potions never was a strong point of mine. Occasionally he would stop his writing to flex his wrist or add an illustration to it here and there, it looked to me almost like an official potion book.


	2. Possesion

Life at Hogwarts started well, although I still ignored Lucius when I could, and it was nice to catch up with some of the other girls who greeted me with enthusiastic questions about the time I had spent with Lucius, they were all aware of how fond he was to have me around. I was always the popular one and all the boys wanted to date me although I had mostly been purely Life at Hogwarts started well, although I still ignored Lucius when I could, and it was nice to catch up with some of the other girls who greeted me with enthusiastic questions about the time I had spent with Lucius, they were all aware of how fond he was to have me around. I was always the popular one and all the boys wanted to date me although I had mostly been purely Lucius's girl, and nobody dared argue with him as his jealousy was infamous. Since they heard about the argument some of the boys attempted to gain a date with me but I turned them down, I wasn't the dating type anyway and was happy to remain on my own for a while. Everything returned to normal soon though, it was impassable to ignore Lucius totally and soon he was acting like he owned me again. I got sick of him very quickly and often went wondering around the dungeons, I got lost easily but somehow always managed to work my way back to either the dormitory or the schools entrance, I was during one of these wondering sessions the next major event of my life happened, most people where outside enjoying the glaring sunshine which they were treated to on the lush green grass and I was fairly sure Lucius was looking for me so I stayed inside, out of the way of anyone who might give away my location to Lucius. As I was wondering around the corridors I nearly collided with Severus but he jumped back from me, he didn't look at me and I was certain he had no idea who it was he had nearly collided with.

'Sorry' he muttered before rushing away down some nearby corridor as fast as he could and I stood for a moment considering my options and decided to follow him along the passageway keeping at a distance from him but still at a steady pace so that I would not lose him in the twisting corridors which branched like the roots of a large tree, he turned a few corners and paused at a wooden door that looked old and the hinges where rusted from age and lack of use. I followed him through it; I was good at disillusion spells so I easily removed the charms which would keep people out, and into a small room with a bench on one side of it and a small bookcase crammed full of books. The walls and floor were made completely of stone and a faint cold breeze blew through the room, it certainly was not homely. Severus turned around and jumped dropping the books he was carrying to the floor but he didn't attempt to retrieve them, just looked at me suspiciously and with surprise imbedded onto his sharp features. I smiled at him and glanced around the small room taking in the rough edging of the walls from years of wearing, for a moment I wondered what this room has been used for before but pushed it from my mind, it was of little importance and was highly unlikely that I would ever find out. I could feel black eye's boring into me and after I few second I picked up the books from the floor and passed them to him, they seemed somehow wrong lying on the floor in a mess in the otherwise tidy, if a little bare, room. He nodded and took them in silence still looking at me uncertainly but sat down on the wooden bench and placed to books to one side of him so that he could neaten the stack.

'Nice little hide out' I said sitting down next to him and looking at him with a warm smile.

'It's out of the way' Severus whispered still looking at me although his black eyes flicked down my body a few times.

'I like the dungeons there, quiet, isolated and Lucius gets lost so can't find me' I laughed checking his reaction and a rare smile tugged at the corners of his lips before disappearing again as he focused his attention to the pile of books which he took one from and began to read, his features contorted with concentration and he looked almost peaceful for the first time. 'I don't like Lucius that much, he's arrogant and pushes his weight around all the time' I continued attempting to make conversation although I was unsure of what would spark a response from him, it annoyed me I had little else to talk about but nobody else had any interest in anything else in my life.

'Yes, but you are dating him' Severus reminded me and I jumped at hearing his voice, his black eyes looked at me puzzled for the movement but soon he returned his attention to the book.

'Well yes I am… not out of choice though' I said and he calmly placed a scrap piece of paper into the book and closing it before his dark eyes turned to me. For a moment I wondered if he was going to tell me to go away and I felt uneasy for the first time in a long time.

'If you don't want to then why are you?' He asked staring at me with interest in his dark eyes for the first time since I met him.

'Well, He won't leave me to date anyone else without harming them and well he's rich' I said shrugging and looking away from Severus shyly, it wasn't that simple, Lucius was forceful and always got his way regardless of how many bruises were left behind from it. My fingers traced one of the hidden patches and winced as I jabbed it a little too forcefully. Severus regarded my movements for a moment in silence, as was his way of doing things

'Why won't he let you?'

'He's possessive, hates me talking to other males, always scares them away' I said sighing and glancing at Severus who was still looking at me. 'So, what about you then?' I asked turning to face him with a desire to know about him burning in my mind. He looked at me slightly confused, as if I was asking for something obscure. 'Have you ever dated anyone?' I continued when I saw his confused expression and he shook him head looking away from me for a few seconds. I waited in silence slowly working out the way to get him to open up; if there was one thing I was good at it was working out people.

'Potter makes sure I don't have a chance' he continued after a short pause but he refused to look at me this time. I tucked my legs under my body and sat facing him not sure how to response to his words, I knew who he was talking about, he was an enemy to all Slytherin's and known for being a pompous trickster. He glanced up at me and looked down quickly when he saw I was looking at him. 'Narcissa' He said eventually turning to face me with determination reflected in his eyes.

'Yes?' I asked smiling at him, not at all surprised he knew who I was, and in one swift movement he leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine, I paused not knowing how to react but he broke away quickly and disappeared from the room before my thoughts could reassemble. After Severus disappeared I sat for a few minutes thinking about the events which had transpired, it was apparent he didn't get much practice kissing but I kind of liked it, he was a lot more careful and tender then Lucius had ever been. After a while I sighed and stood up to leave the dungeons to find Lucius although I wished to stay there for longer, trapped in that little room with just my thoughts, my thoughts and the feel of Severus's lips against mine.


	3. Magic

'_**Narcissa there you are' Lucius called smiling at me in a way that sent other girls weak at the knees but I merely sighed knowing that it meant something bad for me.**_

'_**Hi' I muttered stopping in front of him and running my fingers through my long blonde hair, a nervous habit I had developed. Lucius grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him kissing me roughly on the lips. I hesitated for a second unsure of how to react but my mind was soon made and I pushed away from him and turned to bolt back down towards the dungeons the thought of my short time with Severus still running through my mind over and over like a haunting dream. I turned a corner, my heart thudding in my chest as the seriousness of what I had done struck me, I'd been lucky enough so far but I didn't trust Lucius's patience. I leaned my head against the wall and tried to catch my breath letting my eyes fall shut so that I could regain my composure. A hand touched mine and I jumped pulling away from the wall and looking at the person standing beside me,**_

'_**Oh, Severus it's just you' I gasped looking into cold, black eyes which watched me with curiosity burning in them.**_

'_**Narcissa' echoed through the dungeons and I glanced around nervously before pushing Severus back into the small opening that I spotted behind him, it was tiny but with any luck would be just out of the way enough that Lucius would not spot it. Footsteps followed another calling of my name and I pressed closer against Severus trying to hide in the opening. Severus opened his mouth to say something but I covered his mouth to stop him as the footstep stopped outside the opening. I gulped as I saw the shadow move towards me slightly, it struck me how compromisinga position I had forced me and Severus into and for a moment I wondered why I had dragged him into it with me.**_

'_**Black, you can't hide' Lucius hissed before continuing walking along the dungeons floors. I waited a few minutes before letting out a sigh of relief and stepping back out into the hallway.**_

'_**What the hell?' Severus asked even more confused than before but his eyes still betrayed a hint of softness behind them.**_

'_**Lucius… It's complicated I have to stay away from him for awhile' I said not wanting to tell him the truth, it was too complicated and I was worried it would scare him off. He regarded me for a second; I assume considering his options and eventually nodded. I smiled in response glad to find someone who would not push every little bit of information they would gather. I stepped away from him to look around the stone corridor.**_

'_**Narcissa, there you are' Lucius called from behind me and I jumped turning around to look at him fear flickering across my face but I quickly covered it in an attempt to hide my emotions from him, I daren't let him know how badly he frightened me at times. Severus shrunk away into the shadows when he noticed that Lucius hadn't spotted him and watched from the shadows. I flinched as Lucius ran his fingers across my cheek, he tilted my chin up so that I had to look into his harsh grey eyes. I wondered what would happen next, I didn't expect him to be gentle, the next second he slapped me across the face and grabbed my wrist so I couldn't escape from his sight, although I tried. 'You are testing my patience' he hissed loudly in my ear his grip tightening on my wrist with anger and his nails, once again, dug into my flesh, I was sure they would leave more marks. He placed his wand against my wrist and whispered something causing pain to run throughout my body and a scream escaped my lips although I tried to stop it, my flesh felt like it was burning as his wand glowed a deep crimson color. After a few seconds he dropped me and walked away leaving me whimpering on the floor like a child. Cold hands touched my collar and I flinched again looking up at Severus's face as he sat down beside me; silent as normal. I looked at him noticing the tears which had started to stream down my face. Severus watched me for a few moments as I sobbed and calmed myself, his presence was somewhat soothing though my wrist still ached from whatever spell Lucius has used on me, it wasn't something I recognized and I had not heard what he had muttered to cause it. After I had calmed myself I twisted myself so that I was sitting up and my hand grasped around my wrist in a vain attempt to soothe throbbing the pain still present. Severus pulled my wrist away and held it up to the light, I shivered under his touch. After inspecting the dark purple bruise which had started to spread he raised his wand to it which caused me to flinch as he gently placed it against the bruising. He muttered an incantation and the bruise, and pain, started to fade until they had both disappeared completely.**_

'_**Thanks' I whispered remaining seated although the cold was starting to get to my flesh and Severus smiled back in response and settled himself back against the floor besides me in silence, his black eyes watchful as always. 'I'm sorry you had to witness that, he has never been observant' I sighed pulling my legs against my chest and wrapping my arms around them protectively. **_


	4. Black eyes

Black eyes spotted me as soon as I entered and I diverted my eyes, I wasn't very good at hiding my emotion and those dark eyes had started to fascinate me.

'Narcissa' A cold voice called and I looked up at the male with long blond hair standing next to me 'Come, you are going to sit with me today' He said walking strait to his usual seat and I followed, reluctant but I tried not to show it. Severus's eyes dropped back onto the book in front of him and continued to take notes appearing almost like he did not care. I attempted to ignore the glared from girls that would kill to be where I was, I would have traded places with them for free if I could. I traced the outline of my name on the book in front of me, anything so I didn't have to look at Lucius. A faint click sounded besides me as Lucius leaned back forwards allowing the chair back on four legs, it annoyed me that he had to rock on the chairs, why not just use them properly?. I glanced up at him and spotted those dark black eyes again from across the room as they watched me. For a second he met my gaze but quickly turned to talk to the red haired Gryffindor sitting next to him. I looked away before the hate for her that flickered across my body got any stronger. I couldn't understand it, I wasn't use to wanting anything, I always had someone get whatever I wanted. The door opened and the teacher came in but I didn't look up, not until after the professor had set the work, until after I had finished it all. I shut the book quickly and stood up before waltzing over to the front desk and handing it over to the teacher then turning to leave the room with a last lingering look at Severus who didn't look up from his work, so focused on writing all his notes neatly. Lucius glared at me as I grabbed my bag but I ignored him walking strait towards the door and heading up to one of the tallest towers where all the owls where kept. I pulled out the first book I could find in my bag and ripped out the last page and scribble on it quickly before folding it up and securing it with a bit of emerald green ribbon before sending it on its way. I leaned against the wall by the window lying against the window sill and closed my eyes for a second before a bang make me jump and stand up. A smaller boy appeared, a first year and he looked at me and turned to leave.

'You can stay' I called out and the boy turned around shyly blushing as he walked past me to a brown owl sitting in the corner its eyes wide and alert, it flew of when the boy attached the letter he was holding in his hand to it and he turned to look at me. He was a Hufflepuff boy and he nodded at me before scurrying down the stairs as fast as he could manage, it amazed me how scared the first years were of the older students. I repositioned myself back on the ledge and looked out across the courtyard as some of the other students made their way outside, I spotted long blond hair and a glint of silver from the cane he carried stand still for a second looking around before walking forwards followed by several female and a few males. I wondered for a moment how far I would be able to throw something from the high window but I denied myself the satisfaction. Eventually the bird which I had sent earlier returned to me its soft wings brushing against my skin as it flew through the open window which I was perched against. I took the note from its leg and opened the scrap parchment and under my writing was writted; Okay. I smiled; it was so typical of him to write like he spoke, with few words.


	5. Muggle Candel's

I paced the small, bare room with my arms crossed over my chest. I was nervous as I waited twisting the now worn parchment over and over in my fingers. Occasionally I stopped to run my fingers over the elegant writing but that never took long, it was a mere word, and once again I found myself pacing, pacing and waiting. The door softly opened and I looked towards it a faint smile against my lips as the dark haired boy crept inside. He smiled softly at me and we both sat down on the hard, wooden bench. Neither of us said anything, but we both knew that we did not need to say anything. As time progressed he began to read from a large, heavy book with a black binding obscuring the front cover, although from the content it looked very much like a dark arts book. I looked at the illustrations as I leaned against his shoulder admiring how detailed they were, although they were horrific and his fascination with such things puzzled me. Many of the drawings were analytical with gashed and bruises demonstrating how the curse would take effect but like all of his books his own input was scribbled around the neat words and pictures instructing the next user of the book how to make the spell more efficient, I wondered how he had acquired the knowledge of how to improve it but I daren't ask, didn't even want to think about it. For a moment I wondered if he could resist not improving spells and potions but I reframed from asking, it seemed rude and I didn't wish to intrude on the silence. My eyes flickered onto some words inked onto the page 'used mostly my death eaters' and I shuddered.

'He's a death eater, you know' I whispered, breaching the silence for the first time that evening. Severus hesitated looking at me thoughtfully for a moment his dark, black eyes looking down at me. We both knew who I was talking about and neither of us wanted to say him name out loud, we both daren't as it would make it more real, more intruding. His arm snaked around me comfortingly as he considered my words carefully, he was always thinking about what he was going to say and how we was going to say it, always so careful about how he selected them.

'They are powerful, it suits his family lineage' He whispered his silky voice filling the room in a way which mine could not and I shivered as I listened to it, his voice was truly beautiful. His fingers traced patterns into the soft flesh of my arm. I turned my blue eyes onto the muggle music device which sat in a corner playing soft music into the room, the device fascinated me as it could play a vast amount of music if the rotating disc in the centre was swapped, he had told me what the wooden box was called but muggle names eluded me regardless of how often he repeated the bizarre name to me. I watched the needle for a moment as it jumped back to the outside of the disc, Severus said that he had charmed it to act like that and muggle's had to change it manually. After a while of more silence, besides the sweet music, his hands moved to stroke my hair but he still focused most of his attention onto the book, it was smoothing lying next to him as he read, his hand moving almost inadvertently, something which I had never expected him to do. His lips moved slightly as he read, memorizing each word, each letter like some precious piece of artwork. I spent my attention on listening to his heartbeat and breathing although occasionally I would allow my mind to wonder to think about things outside of our private room. Through the sweet scene I began to wonder at the location of Lucius, and if he was looking for me as I lay in the arms of another man and worry started to consume me, Severus would be badly hurt if we were ever discovered.

'Don't worry about him' Severus called his usually sweet voice edged with bitterness and distaste as he spoke the words and I looked up at him confused. He opened his mouth to speak again and quickly closed it again to select his words carefully. I waited patiently, looking up at him as he ordered his words. 'I am a legilimens' He stated after a moment attempting to seem none chalet about his unusual skill. 'And I can use Occlumency' He shrugged and I lifted myself slightly in shock as I processed what his words meant. It irked me slightly that he had been spying at my thoughts but a fascination with it overtook any personal resentment which I might have felt. The skill would be a wonderful asset and powerful protection against dark wizards, the kind which I knew Lucius would lead me straight into without so much as a thought

'Teach me' I instructed and he considered things for a moment, he had never had to teach any of the skills which he had picked up before, but eventually he nodded pulling me so that we both sat opposite each other on the cold floor.

'Empty your mind' He instructed and I hesitated wondering how best to do such a task, it seemed impossible with the thoughts that tormented my mind like a plague of rats and he watched with a smirk as I attempted, and failed, to make my mind void of all thoughts until eventually he leaned forward and pressed him lips against mine. 'Like that' He whispered once he pulled backwards and I clung onto the sensation until my mind was clear but a faint smile remained lit on my lips every time I remembered his soft lips against mine. He persisted in teaching me the spells for weeks, through all times when I struggled he remained a patient, caring teacher who repeated the instructions carefully, highlighting any parts which I struggled with, even demonstrating them as best possible until eventually I was capable of blocking him out from my thoughts and reading his and soon we were teaching each other as we honed the skill more and more, reaching a point where we could select thoughts which could be read while others remained hidden, regardless of whether they were true or not. As we trained the bond between us became stronger and stronger until there was little, if anything, which we had not discovered about the other person. We soon started to put the skill to good use communicating when we were not alone although we still very much enjoyed the times which we met up and were able to talk, I loved his voice and annoyingly legilimency does not allow such pleasures as hearing the silky tones of his beautiful voice. It was while being mentored by Severus I realized how truly powerful a wizard Severus was and my fear about Lucius hurting him began to flicker and fade like a muggle candle suffocated of oxygen.


	6. Black

I paused as I heard voices, hoping that my footsteps before were not too obvious. Nobody seemed aware of any ease droppers as they spoke just the same.

'Now, Severus, this can't be undone are you sure?' That was Lucius's voice and I stared in the direction of the murmuring voices with shock, Severus? What is Severus doing with Lucius? I gulped and closed of my mind before stepping forwards slowly, careful not to knock any of the loose stones which littered the ground.

'Certain' Severus called his voice firm. I managed to work myself into a position to observe what was going on. Lucius and a bunch of older wizards dressed in black robes with hoods had surrounded Severus but he didn't seem like they were tormenting him, more like he had asked for their presence. I looked at the tall figures attempting to get a look at some of their faces but they were too well covered to be identified. The shadows which covered their face's had an eerie feel to it and part of me watched to run away, get as far away as I could, but instead I was glued to the spot, watching. Lucius smiled, a sick, wicked smile which cause my skin to crawl just looking at it and my eyes fell onto Severus who seemed calm and collected, his thoughts completely closed off, much to my annoyance. The voices hushed more and Lucius stepped forwards towards Severus and I had to pay close attention to what he was saying.

'Then come and be initiated as a Death Eater' I stared at them for a second, my eyes wide with shock before I started to step backwards, fear surging through my veins. Tears had started to prick at the corners of my eyes. How could Severus betray me like that? I ran. I ran as far as I could until my lungs felt like they were bursting and my legs would give way and then I collapsed against the floor with tears streaming down my face like a river.

'No' I repeated the word over and over trying my hardest not to believe what I had observed, trying to forget it, but to no avail, it was almost impossible and the tears continued to stream down my face. Once I had finished crying I wrapped my arms around my legs and sat in the quiet thinking, wondering. I didn't know how much time must have passed, I did not care to know, but the sun started to set and cold air started to seep into my flesh to the point it was starting to become unbearable sitting against the stones, but I didn't move.

'Narcissa?' I didn't look around, I didn't respond. 'Cissy?' Severus's hand was now on my shoulder but still I didn't, I couldn't, respond. He hesitated for a moment but sat down beside me after a brief delay. It was then that I looked at him, he no longer seems so certain of himself and his eyes showed confusion and worry. I almost laughed at how different he now was but I turned away from him and brushed away some of the water on my face, he had seem me upset often enough but not once before had he been the cause of it.

'I thought you cared about me' I hissed my voice rough from the tears which had smudged my carefully applied makeup.

'I do' He stated pulling my hand into his but I pulled it away roughly and refused to meet him eyes. Silence followed. I knew he was waiting for me to explain things to him but I sat silent, fully aware that he would just keep waiting for me.

'Why did you join them?' My voice was ladled with bitterness as I spoke and he opened his mouth in an 'o' shape as the implication of my words struck him.

'I did it for you' He whispered barely audible and I did laugh them, at how ridiculous the notion was.

'For me? Don't assume i'm an idiot' I laughed and he looked at me for a moment with an expressionless face.

'To look out for you' He stated and I could feel my blood boil with rage. I stood up and looked down at him.

'I do not need looking after, and certainly not by a death eater, I've got one trying to look after me already. I don't need another jerk telling me what to do' I was almost shouted and he just sat looking up at me in silence, waiting for me to finish. It annoyed me that he wouldn't respond he wouldn't fight back or try to defend himself and I waited for a moment, my fists clenched at my sides but he continued to sit and wait his dark eyes watching me, waiting. I stormed out of the room slamming the door shut behind me, on him. The sound echoed throughout the corridors but I ignored it storming through the corridors desperate to remember the way out. I stopped again as I reached a dead end and swore loudly.

'One day you will learn to get out of the dungeons without being lost' I looked back at Severus who stood calmly watching me and I could do nothing but collapse on the floor and cry, once more. This time he walked up to me and wrapped him arms around me, to comfort me, and I just accepted it, glad that he was around to comfort me, glad that he cared enough to bother even if his actions were sometimes misguided. I leaned against his body, glad for the faint bit of warmth he offered.


	7. Dancing gambler

I smile unwillingly at Lucius as he wraps his arms around my waist. I hear him talking to some Slytherin friends but I didn't pay attention, in a corner I could see Severus watching me, with the red headed friend of his. It had been weeks since I'd been able to talk to him properly. Out of boredom I start to tug at the horrible dress I had been forced to wear. It shimmered in the lights that decorated the main hall, the headmaster placed far too much effort into the ball.

'Dance with me' Lucius insisted pulling me along as he walked into the centre of the room. I bit my bottom lip to keep myself from yelling at him. He grasped my hand and pulled me into position roughly, like a demanding cat with a toy. My eyes caught sight of Severus occasionally, the red head had abandoned him in favour of the Potter boy. His dark eyes studied me occasionally but he kept himself concealed against the shadows. Fortunately Lucius became bored and allowed me to escape from his grasp, his attention had turn to another female student but I didn't care. I searched the room once more for any trace of Severus but he had disappeared from the large room. With a sigh I turned back towards Lucius and found him deep in conversation with another student, I smirked at his blatant attempts at flirting before slipping from the room, happy for the opportunity to escape the noisy room. The corridors were freezing in comparison but it felt somewhat comforting as I started to trace the dungeons labyrinth. I followed the sound of soft music for part of it and found myself outside the room me and Severus used as a safe house. The door was set slightly ajar and I pushed it lightly, allowing it to swing with a creek. Sharp black eyes jumped up to me as I entered but relaxed almost instantly.

'Cissy' Severus drawled turning his attention back to the book which sat comfortably against his lap. I settled myself by his side and glanced down at the book. I shuddered in disgust at the depictions and glanced away, a sickening reminded to his new loyalties. Severus noticed my distaste and carefully closed the book before setting it aside, he studied my features cautiously, as if assessing my reaction.

'You know I hate such things' I snapped bitterly when he turned his attention back to me. He nodded silently and started to fiddle with a stray thread from his clothes, his black hair cloaking his face from my glare. I sighed and kissed his cheek before settling my head against his shoulder, thankful for the feeling of safety which followed his presence. A smile flickered against his features for the briefest moment, lighting his dark eyes so that they twinkled like stars. His fingers entwined into mine as we sat allowing the soft music to fill the room.

'Dance with me' I smirked at the familiarity of his words but followed his guidance willingly, happy this time to join in. He pulled me to my feet and placed one hand against my waist while pulling my other into his. He wasn't as certain of his movements as Lucius had been and occasionally would slip up, bashing into me in the process, but I laughed at his frustration. It was a nice change of pace to be able to enjoy the company of someone, and their clumsiness.

'Perfectionist' I teased with a smirk and he glared at me before returning to studying his feet and movements. His lips moved slightly as he counted to the music. As the music danced to the end we separated and bowed respectfully.

'You do look nice' he remarked and I snorted in disagreement at his words, although I appreciated his kindness greatly.

'it's awful' I laughed curling up against him with smirk upon my lips, my fingers once again entwined with his.

'If you say so' he purred, his voice danced across my flesh and I shuddered at it. Severus raised an eyebrow at my actions but ignored it, choosing to not question it further. I glanced up at his face and saw his dark eyes watching me, studying me. I smiled up at him and his lips twitched in response before he leaned forwards and crushed his lips against mine, softly at first but more fiercely when he noted that I did not reject his actions. My hands draped against his shoulders and his found my waist before he pulled me close against his small frame. Soon he drew back from me, his black eyes betraying uncertainty. I blushed and pulled back slightly, although i remained leaning against him, enjoying the warmth and security he offered.

'The school year is nearly over' I mumbled sadly, I did not wish to spoil the moment but it was something that needed address. 'Lucius wants to be married, soon' I continued and I felt Severus tense.

'Don't marry him'

'I have to'

'Why?'

'I have to, my family would never forgive me if I didn't' I shook my head and glanced at Severus, his dark eyes betrayed disappointment and sadness. 'Sorry' I mumbled almost inaudibly as I looked away but I knew he would hear it, he heard everything. His hand moved and he tilted my face up to look at him, my blue eyes searched his black once with curiosity before he placed another soft kiss on my lips, this one lasted merely a second before he drew back and looked away, clearly unhappy.

'Then let me take something from him' He whispered and I tilted my head in confusion at his remark. He glanced towards me, carefully studying my face. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, his silky voice causing me to shudder from both his voice and the words he spoke.


	8. Celebrations

'Severus' I nodded polity at the man standing before me and he nodded back.

'Mrs Malfoy' I bit my lip at the name and looked to the floor, my blue eyes diverting from the black haired angle who stood in front of me. I looked back up after a second, hiding the distaste which threatened to show on my face.

_I'm not that yet_ I hissed inside my head and the smirk which played upon his lips informed me he had received my message. It had been years since we had seen each other and having the ability to see him was wonderful, even if we couldn't be alone together as we used to.

'Narcissa, where are those stupid house elves? Oh Severus, Welcome!' Lucius called standing behind me and snaking his arm onto my shoulder. He had entered from the living room; I assume having no luck in calling the house elves which I assumed to be quivering in the corner of the cellar somewhere. I was surprised he had not heard me open the door to his guest.

'So what do you think of my fiancé?' He laughed at Severus forcing a kiss from my lips. I shifted uncomfortably under his arm and glanced back towards the floor for a moment.

'Very Pretty Lucius' he stated sounded uninterested, although a faint hiss could be identified from his lips, I looked away from him unhappily, I knew he was just saying what he knew Lucius wanted to hear but it still hurt to even pretend that he had no interest in being near me, although I knew it was a lie. He studied my reaction carefully while Lucius ranted about some nonsense; neither of us was truly listening to his dull, monotonous voice which filled the air unpleasantly. _Gorgeous would be better wording_. I smiled at his thoughts and twisted myself away from Lucius's grip, happier now then I was before.

'I'll see if I can locate the house elf, to get some wine for you' I said smiling politely at my soon-to-be-husband, although the very thought made me feel ill. I looked around the large hall which had a couple of people dotted about; it was the beginning of the 'celebration' for our engagement but it seemed from the guest list more like an attempt to get media attention on the whole event, status as always being his main concern. I turned away from the hall and down the too bright hallways, they were decorated with bright colored, shiny things which glistened in the light from the large windows. My hand rested against one of the wooden doors and I sighed in irritation, the light and flashes were causing my head to hurt and the noise was obnoxious. I pushed the door open and stepped inside my long green robes swaying around me as I entered, the door started to swing shut but was caught before it had chance to bang against the frame. Severus stepped inside silently, his dark eyes fixed on me. 'Evening' I muttered with a smile as I turned around to greet him, I curtseyed politely, pulling at the fold of the tacky dress I had been forced into accepting. He smirked at my actions and stepped towards me.

'Good Evening' Severus drawled with his silky voice as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into his body and meeting my lips with his. I melted into his arms and giggled the second I had chance to breathe again, he smirked down at me. He pulled back slightly and moved to kiss my neck and shoulder possessively, his warm breath dancing across my skin, I giggled again in response to the wonderful sensation.

'I've missed you' I murmured as I snuggled against his body, enjoying the warmth and comfort which I had missed in the time we had been separated. My arms wrapped around his neck and I kissed him again briefly.

'And I you' He hissed pulling me over to the lone armchair besides the cold fireplace. He sat down on the lone armchair and pulled me on top of him; I giggled uncharacteristically and leaned my head against his shoulder so that I could look at him. Once we had settled me kissed me on the lips before pulling the hair clip which restrained my golden locks free, releasing them to bounce free around my face. My fingers traced the soft fabric of his robes, enjoying the feel of it against my skin. 'Although you look tired' he continued pulling my face up with his chin and softly tracing the hidden black marks around my eyes. I half smiled at him and buried my face against his chest once more.

'I covered it well' I muttered almost silently as I felt his arms wrap around me, I smiled more at the warmth and safety he offered.

'Well enough for people who don't pay attention to you' He whispered and I mumbled in response, my eyes started to close with heaviness in his arms. My hands trapped between his chest and my head, for a moment it was peaceful and I allowed the traipsing around the house and running after guests to catch up with me. 'You're too young for such abuse.' he mumbled and I sighed, too tired to argue with him this time, he continued to talk but the words began to fade into blissful sleep. After only a moment I felt myself being shaken awake and I jumped in shock.

'Why'd you wake me up?' I yawned sitting up slightly.

'I'm sorry, one day you can lie in my arms as long as you want'

'Promise?'

'Promise' He spoke with certainty and I smiled in response, thankful for his comfort and the safety he offered.

'Good because...' I bit my lip nervously, truthfully I wasn't sure if he was prepared to hear what I had to say but I felt he had to know. 'Because I think that...' again I hesitated and his black eyes bore into me with curiosity, I gulped.

'Because?' He asked, his long fingers tracing patterns into my skin, I don't think it was ever an action he was conscious of, at time he would draw patterns on tables or glasses.

'I'm pregnant' I looked away, half out of fear. The room was silent as he thought about the words.

'Whose?'

'Yours... I think... given the time that...' I shuddered, not wanting to think about it. 'I just... thought you should know. He doesn't' I sighed burying myself against his chest, still to scared to dare glance at his face. The room fell into silence again, his fingers still tracing across my skin. 'I wanted to follow my family tradition, name it after a star' I mumbled weakly in an attempt to fill the silence.

'We have to return to the party. Your husband will wish to show off his prize' Severus's voice was emotionless and I nodded sadly. We both stood up, the silence still trailing around us. As I reached the door I felt his hand on my shoulder, within a second he had me spun around and his lips were fiercely pressed against mine. 'I love you, don't ever forget that'

'How could I?'


	9. Dunderheads

'Severus, how delightful, you made it!' My new husband called, opening his arms in greeting towards Severus.

'How could I miss it?' Severus responded, his greeting was more reserved then Lucius' but it went unnoticed by Lucius. Severus watched me out of the corner of my eye while I stood, my hands dropped protectively to my stomach as Lucius babbled on for a moment.

'..and can you believe it? Only a month and already a baby to add to the linage, hopefully a boy' I noticed Severus wince, it was a slight movement but one of which I had trained myself to notice.

'Unusually quickly' Severus snorted, the implication his voice was laden with was ignored and I shot him a quick glare._ Sorry_. I smiled back at him as Lucius turned around.

'Narcissa get some drinks for Severus'

'Actually, if you don't mind I would rather go outside for a quick walk, if Mrs Malfoy would like to accompany me, I'd appreciate the company' Severus retorted before I could reply.

'Of course, fresh air is good for my heir' Lucius waved his hand dismissively before disappearing into the crowd, having found someone else to speak to.

'Can you believe he is using my child to advance his career' I whispered, the light from my eyes dying for a moment and I noticed a flicker of sadness cross his face as well. 'follow me, Mr Snape' I said, louder, as I waved my hand towards the door and walked towards it. He followed in silence and we soon found ourself in the large gardens, away from prying eyes. I turned around and found myself instantly against Severus, his hands wrapping around my waist as his lips lowered to mine.

'I've missed you' He said softly, his velvety voice returning to the soft tones I remembered.

'I've missed you too' I sighed. 'They is a bench just over there, out of the way. I've been up and about all day' I whispered and he nodded, letting me go. We shifted over a to the bench and I sat down, for a moment Severus stood glancing around the garden and looking at some of the plants. 'I am the only one who ever comes into the garden, he seems to dislike it for some reason, I think its pretty, prettier then the overly decorated house anyways' I said as his hands brushed over a red rose.

'Muggle flowers was always something I never had much time to learn about'

'Really? The impeccably intelligent Severus Snape having gaps in his knowledge' I laughed and stood up, moving over towards him slowly, it was only a short gap. 'Careful!' I called as he lowered him hands slightly to find the stem.

'Ouch' He lifted his hand, finding a faint red trail of blood on his hand.

'You really don't know anything about muggle flowers, Roses have thorns on their stems' I sighed, my hands curling around his to inspect the damage, after I was sure nothing serious had been done I turned the red flower slightly, so that the green stem was showing and the small brown thorns too.

'When did you learn?'

'I get bored around the house, they is nothing to do' I shrugged.

'So you spoil your pretty hair by putting it in a bun?' He asked, his undamaged hand undoing the clip I had carefully placed.

'He says he prefers it'

'Well I don't' Severus insisted as if that alone settled it, we knew that in reality that was never going to happen but for a moment, hidden in that garden it seemed almost as if his opinion was the only one that mattered. His fingers pulled my hair out so that it trailed down my back. He stood back, his eyes tracing my body as if to admire the difference it made. I felt like it made little difference, standing in my husbands garden with a dress he picked out, my hands softly placed on my stomach and my blonde hair trailing down my back. He smiled and stepped forwards, placing a kiss against my forehead.

'You should visit more'

'I wish I could, everything is so hectic. But lets not dwell on that'

'What else is they to dwell on? Everything is just as sad and desperate a situation'

'I told you should have left him'

'I know. I wish I could' I muttered, mimicking his words and he snorted in response, a faint smile twitching across his face. 'Do you remember that room we had, in the dungeon. With the little bench and the music player'

'Of course, how could I forget. Its still there you know'

'I wish I could visit, I don't remember being as happy anywhere else'

'Nor do I' He smiled as he spoke and his fingers twisted around mine.

'How is your new job?'

'I hate it, teaching stupid children that are too incompetent and useless to truly learn, but its a good position to be in'

'I read a book when I was a child, it was about a school, it called children like that Dunderheads, I thought it was such a silly word'

'Dunderheads?'

'Yeah, I never did find out exactly what it means, it sounds like nonsense to me'

'I imagine it is'

'What would you call them then?'

'I don't rightly know, I've just called them morons'

'So pessimistic' I smiled and he planted a soft, quick kiss against my lips.

'I suppose we will have to go back, before your husband notices we are missing' Severus sighed as he spoke, his normally proud shoulders slouching slightly/

'I suppose so...' I looked down at the green earth for a moment. 'What do you think of the name Draco?'

'Draco?'

'At least, if its a boy. I was thinking Draco'

'Interesting... Do I really get a choice?'

'I want you to at least like the name, given the circumstances'

'Draco... I think that is a nice name' He smiled, planting another kiss against my lips before we returned to the party. I found Lucius talking to someone I didn't notice and walked towards him, filling my expected role as a dutiful wife.

'….what were you thinking of naming your son?'

'Draco' I said quickly, not allowing Lucius to respond, 'its a tradition in my family for the children to be named after a constellation, so we are naming him Draco' I smiled at the stranger who had asked and a murmurwri of approval went through the crowd. I glance as Lucius who had raised an eyebrow at me but said no more, I feared I'd be in trouble for it later, but it seemed like a perfect opportunity to concrete the name, now it was public they was nothing he could do about it.


End file.
